


Stressed

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Self-Indulgent, just me wishing i could get some thorin cuddles to help with the stress of life my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: You are growing increasingly stressed over your administrative job within Erebor and with your (thought to be) unrequited love for the king. Thorin finds you sadly sitting in the library contemplating all of this and decides to take cheering you up into his own hands... orrrr very cuddly arms.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Stressed

You sat curled up in a large chair in front of the roaring fire in Erebor’s library staring into the fire. In your lap sat a thick book you had planned on reading but you just could not concentrate on. Your mind continually wandered to life and how incredibly stressed you were. After Erebor was reclaimed the dwarves allowed you to stay as a thank you for helping them reclaim the mountain and gave you an administrative job, you were basically a glorified secretary to the king. It was exhausting to say the least and you hated it. Part of you loved being around Thorin for so much of the day, but part of you also hated it. You had fallen for Thorin hard over the course of the journey so of course you loved spending every day beside him, but that also made it extremely difficult because he did not return those feelings, you were of the race of man after all. 

As you sat in the chair you decided that you had to quit your job. You had no idea what you would end up doing now or if you should actually just leave Erebor. The stress of the job and work situation was just stressing you out too much to continue though. You decided that first thing in the morning you would talk with Thorin and Balin about it. Not that you would be telling them all of your reasons for quitting but the overwhelming paperwork alone was honestly enough of a reason to quit. 

Making the decision to quit did not give you the relief that you had hoped for. You possibly had even more anxiety now about what was going to happen next, and how you would get an excuse to see Thorin, if he even wanted to see you. Lost in your own thoughts staring deeply into the fire you failed to notice the dwarf you were thinking of walking into the room. 

Thorin was looking for an old book filled with laws for reference when he saw you curled up in a chair sadly staring into the fire. His heart sank seeing that look on the face of his One. He wished to run up and wrap you in his arms protecting you from whatever sadness was plaguing your mind. But he knew that he could not do that. His feelings for you were not reciprocated and it hurt him to look at you everyday and know that, but he also could not bear to not see you everyday. Now even if he could not hold you in his arms he wished, no needed, to help comfort you. He slowly approached you, when he softly spoke you jumped having been so lost in thought you had not even noticed him. 

“(y/n) what troubles you” He asked in the softest voice you had ever heard him use. 

You dreaded having to have this conversation now but supposed it was better to just rip the bandage off, plus he would know if you did not fully answer his question. You refused to look up at Thorin as you spoke. “While I am very thankful for your hospitality and giving me such a respected job, I-I need to, I can’t do it anymore.”

Thorin inhaled sharply in shock and worry at your reply. He stepped in front of you forcing you to look at him. You barely looked up at him but in that brief time he saw the wetness of tears in your eyes. Without thinking he kneeled down on the floor in front of you taking one of your hands in his. “Amralime, tell me what is wrong?” Then he froze in shock realizing what he had just said. 

You looked at Thorin confused for a moment. Did he really just call you what you think he called you? No that is impossible you decided. You must have misheard his words. There must be some other Khuzdul word that sounds similar, surely Thorin did not just call you ‘love of mine’. Thorin was intensely staring at you with eyes filled with worry and anticipation, that’s when you realized that you still had not answered his question, that you forgot because you were distracted by the Khuzdul word. “I-I’m sorry what did you ask?”

This time Thorin spoke slowly and carefully, “what is wrong, why do you wish to stop working with me each day?”

You sighed, “It’s just too stressful. I love being- It’s not you. I just… I can’t handle the stress of the job. But that wasn’t all you said. What was the Khuzdul word you said first?”

Thorin’s eyes grew wide when you asked what he had called you. He did not know how to reply. Should he just be truthful with you? You nearly said you loved spending everyday with him much to his relief, for a moment he believed he was the reason you wished to leave your position. Maybe you didn’t even know what amralime meant, that was doubtful though considering how often Kili said it to Tauriel. The two of you had even joked that maybe Kili forgot her name and that’s why he constantly called Tauriel that. No, you definitely knew what amralime meant, and you would know if he lied. 

“I,” Thorin began before pausing and taking a deep breath bracing for your reaction, “I called you amralime.” Thorin said clearly looking at his hand that he just now realized was still holding yours. 

“Amralime?” You repeated back, confusion dripping off of your voice as you stared at the handsome dwarf in front of you. 

Thorin finally looked up into your eyes, “Yes. Love of mine.”

You squeezed your eyes closed. You had been dreaming of hearing those words fall from Thorin’s lips so many times. If only it was in a happier situation. Your emotions from all the earlier stress were mixing with your happiness and were threatening to pour out of you. You had to hold it together. This would be a terrible time to start crying. That didn’t stop your eyes from watering uncontrollably though. You soon realized that you needed to reply soon. It had been a few seconds and Thorin was most likely filled with dread over what you were thinking.

You placed your other hand on top of Thorin’s and looked into his worried, waiting eyes, “I-” You choked on the words, settling for a quiet, “me too” with a smile. 

A large smile quickly spread across Thorin’s face. He raised himself up on his knees leaning forward and cupping your cheek guiding your face towards his. Your noses were nearly touching when he stopped, “How does queen sound for your new position? You can start training tomorrow.” 

Your heart skipped a beat as he said the words. Swallowing thickly you leaned back to look at him with great sadness in your eyes, “It sounds even more stressful,” you whispered. 

It hurt Thorin to hear your words and his heart was filled with even more worry for you. He had not realized how truely stressed you had been these past weeks and blamed himself for allowing the situation to get so bad for you. He shook his head, “No. It’s far less work. We can make it less. We’ll be king and queen. We can do whatever we want. Whatever you need.” Thorin whispered looking deep into your eyes. 

You smiled sadly nodding your head, “I’ll think about it.” 

“Good.” He whispered before leaning in for a long kiss. When he pulled away he took the book that was sitting in your lap, closing it and tucking it under his arm. “It is late. Would you like me to walk you home?” He said standing and holding his hand out to you. Nodding your head you stood and took his hand slowly walking back to your chambers together. 

Your chambers were only two doors down from his in the royal hall. He stopped in front of your door whispering “goodnight” before wrapping you tightly in his arms and kissing you for the second time. 

When you both began to pull away you missed his warmth and comfort leaving you and decided to make a possibly rash decision. You tightened your arms around him again refusing to leave the hug burying your head into his neck. Thorin froze for a moment surprised by your actions before pulling you snugly against his body. “Thorin?” You mumbled into his hair.

“Yes, amralime?” He asked, stroking your hair. 

“Can I stay with you tonight? Your arms feel nice.” You asked, afraid of his reaction. All you wanted were cuddles from the dwarf king and he did admit that he loved you, even asking you to be his queen, but maybe asking to stay the night to cuddle was too much for him.  
Your worries were for not however. Thorin chuckled and kissed your hair tightening his arms around you for a few moments. “Of course.”

He pulled away and looped his arm through yours escorting you two doors further into the corridor and to his chambers. Together you entered his large chambers. He walked over to the fireplace to build a fire while you sat down on his velvet couch. Once the fire was started he sat beside you wrapping his arm around your waist as you cuddled into his side. He was so warm and comfortable and his presence melted your anxieties so much that you quickly fell asleep cuddling into him. 

Thorin sat staring into the fire for a few minutes. He wished to speak to you about anything not related to work and kingly duties as he used to on the quest but when he looked down he saw that you were fast asleep. Thorin smiled to himself, pressing a kiss on the top of your head before carefully scooping you up into his arms and carrying you to his bed. He gently laid you down in the bed. He pulled away for a brief moment to take off his boots and your shoes. When he did you let out a small whine and began to stir. Thorin quickly flung off his boots and crawled into the bed beside you tightly wrapping you in his arms once again, quickly following you in sleep.


End file.
